X Gakuen
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: Malam Jumat Kliwon telah tiba! Saatnya Ulquiorra beraksi. Tatapan dingin Ulquiorra berubah jadi penuh amarah. Chapter 5 : Malam Jumat Kliwon, updated!
1. Namaku Grimmjow

SUMMARY : Grimmjow pindah sekolah ke X Gakuen gara-gara sering buat masalah di sekolahnya yang dulu. Jadi lebih baik kah keadaannya?

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo and borrowed by Nanakizawa at X Gakuen

GENRE : Drama, Friendship(?)

NOTE : Di sini tak ada Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar, ato makhluk sejenisnya, adanya 100% manusia biasa.

.

**X GAKUEN**

By : Ankoku Nai†0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 1

.

_Aku bangun dari tidur tenangku pagi ini_

_Cih, padahal dunia tak pernah berharap aku bangun_

_Aku = Monster_

_Makhluk yang selalu buat kekacauan…_

_Setidaknya begitulah mereka menganggapku_

_.  
_

"Hei, Grimm! Kau masih hidup kan!?"

_._

_Kudengar ada yang memanggilku dari luar, manusia sialan itu, orang yang kupanggil 'kakak'.._

.

"Apa!?"

"Cepat siap-siap ke sekolah!"

_._

_Setahuku aku sudah dikeluarkan seminggu yang lalu_

.

"Sekolah mana?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Grimm ketus sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan bersiap melakukan perintah kakaknya itu dengan malas.

"X Gakuen," balas si kakak menjauh.

_._

_Hasilnya pasti sama saja,_

_Tapi…tak apa lah, aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang di tempat baru itu. Hitung-hitung menambah item di daftar sekolah yang telah kutempati._

_Ini adalah __kota__ ke-10 yang kutempati dalam tiga tahun terakhir, __Kota__ Karakura._

_Kakakku, Nnoitra Jiruga, bukan kakak kandung—kami berdua berasal dari panti asuhan di Las Noches—. Kuakui, dia orang yang perfect—juga lebih kacau dariku—. Semua orang percaya pada kemampuannya dalam berbagai bidang._

_Sedangkan aku…_

_Aku dipercaya sebagai pembuat kekacauan._

.

"Hoi! Kau bisa cepat tidak!?" Nnoitra menggedor pintu kamar Grimm.

_._

_Tergesa-gesa, itulah ciri khas Nnoitra. _

_Jadi seorang Programmer di sebuah perusahaan software ternama memang membuatnya sibuk sampai tak memperhatikanku lagi._

_Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga pengusaha kaya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Usiaku 7 tahun waktu itu dan Nnoitra 12 tahun. Tadinya Nnoitra perhatian padaku. Melakukan apa yang membuatku senang. Tiang listrik pun dipanjatnya untuk mengambil layang-layang kesayanganku._

_Itu masa lalu…_

_Dia mulai lupa darimana kami berasal ketika dia mulai SMA. Bergaul dengan teman-teman yang sama sepertinya._

_Lalu aku hanya seperti angin lalu saja._

.

"Kau dengar tidak!!?" Nnoitra mulai berteriak marah. Grimm hanya membisu dan merapikan seragam serta sepatunya. Diraihnya tas lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau berangkat saja dulu, aku sedang malas pergi denganmu," katanya dingin sambil berlalu di depan Nnoitra.

_._

_Kulihat sekilas wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Ya, dia tak pernah memarahi aku. Hanya berteriak jengkel sambil lalu, itu yang dilakukannya saat marah padaku._

.

"Oke! Aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan ya, adik!" katanya sambil berlari. Tak lupa mengacak rambut Grimm.

Grimm tersenyum tipis.

_._

_Setidaknya masih ada yang tersisa darimu_, begitu pikir Grimm.

.

"Eh, aku lupa satu hal," Nnoitra melongok dari pintu depan.

Grimm mendongak penasaran.

"Kau yakin takkan tersesat?" tanyanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ponselku sudah dilengkapi GPS, jangan khawatirkan aku. Sudah, pergilah!" kata Grimm sambil mendorong kepala kakaknya keluar pintu.

"Fiuh…" Grimm menghela napas.

_._

_Itu juga salah satu hal yang tersisa darinya._

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Nnoitra kembali melongok mengagetkan Grimm.

"Cepat pergi!!!" seru Grimm masih terkaget-kaget.

Nnoitra langsung buru-buru kembali ke mobil sport-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar deru mobil itu melaju kencang.

_._

_Sebaiknya aku berangkat_, pikir Grimm sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 8.15.

_Pantas saja aku selalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah…_

.

***

.

"Oke!!! Hari ini aku akan memberi kalian tugas menulis!" Grimm mendengar seorang guru berseru semangat dari kelas di ujung koridor.

"Bukannya kita selalu menulis?" terdengar lagi seorang siswa mengomentarinya.

"Yeah, tiap hari…" lagi, seorang siswi.

"Tiap jam…" lagi.

"Tiap menit…" sekali lagi.

"Detik juga!" tampaknya siswa-siswa itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan mengomentari si guru.

"Kalian harus menulis tentang orang yang kalian sayangi," ujar guru itu lagi.

"APA!?" sekarang kelas itu bagaikan regu koor. Kelas jadi ramai dengan celotehan tak jelas para siswa.

"LIMA LEMBAR KERTAS A4, BOLAK-BALIK! AKU TAK MENERIMA HURUF RENGGANG MAUPUN DIPERBESAR! LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!!!" kali ini suara menggelegar si guru membuat jalan Grimm jadi agak tak seimbang—mungkin karena getaran suaranya—.

Siswa-siswa itu langsung ber-'ooh' panjang dan kecewa.

.

Dengan cuek Grimm memasuki kelas itu. Seisi kelas menatap Grimm dengan tatapan aneh. Guru ternyata tak menyadari kehadiran Grimm.

"Siapa dia?" celetuk seorang siswa botak.

"Kau mau mengajaknya bertarung, Ikkaku?" siswa yang di sebelahnya malah balik bertanya.

"Diam kau, Yumichika! Dandan saja sana!" bentak Ikkaku jengkel.

"Ummm…Hitsugaya-sensei! Sepertinya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang memberitahu gurunya kalau Grimm ada di kelas itu.

"Siapa, Orihime?" tanya Hatsugaya-sensei masih belum menyadari kehadiran Grimm.

Tanpa dikomando seisi kelas langsung menunjuk Grimm yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

.

_Yakin dia gurunya?_

_Kukira dia anak salah satu guru di sini. Mungil sekali. Seperti anak SD._

.

"PLAKK!!!" penghapus papan tulis mendarat tepat di pipi Grimm yang lansung menghitam—bekas spidol—.

"Wah, wajahnya ternodai," celetuk seorang siswi terlihat shock.

"Rangiku, jangan lebay deh!" seru seorang siswi lagi.

"Urusai! Terserah aku dong, Rukiah!" balas Rangiku centil.

Kedua siswi aneh itu langsung terlibat pertarungan sengit khas cewek, tarik-menarik rambut, umpat-mengumpat, dan tending-menendang.

"GUBRAKK!!!" satu lagi kekacauan terlibat. Hitsugaya-sensei melempar kursinya.

"URUSAI!!!!" serunya sambil berjinjit—untuk meninggikan suara—.

Kelas mendadak damai tentram. Murid-murid kembali ke aktivitas mereka, menatap Grimm.

"Kau!" Hitsugaya-sensei menunjuk Grimm.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan!" ujarnya kemudian.

_._

_Ternyata dia tak bisa diremehkan_, batin Grimm.

.

"Kau anak baru itu kan?" tanya Hitugaya-sensei sambil mengembalikan kursinya.

"Begitulah," jawab Grimm cuek.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," kata Hitsugaya-sensei kemudian.

_._

_Merepotkan…_

.

"Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

.

***

.

Huah…selesai! Kelam sekali, aku bahkan ga tau kemana cerita ini berlanjut. Menyebalkan memang.

Nnoitra : "Ngapain gue punya adek kaya dia?" –nunjuk Grimmjow pake jari tengah-

Grimmjow : "Sapa juga yang mw punya kakak kaya elu, hah!?"

Nnoitra : "Gag guna!"

Grimmjow : "Dasar!"

Nanakizawa : "Terserah gue. Gue authornya!"

RnR pliiizzzz!!!


	2. The Cursed House

**DISCLAIMER** : Bleach, Kubo Tite punya!

Huft... apdet telat! Gara-gara data ilang. Merana nih tangan ngetik ulang. Tapi demi merampungkan Fanfic ini akan kulakukan apapun. Banzai!!!

Tambahan dikit, aku pengen ngejawab pertanyaan dari beberapa reviewer:

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Jujur, aku sebenernya juga ga suka Grimmjow X Tatsu, tapi aku bingung dapetin pasangan yang cocok buat Grimm.

**Nichan d'SoraYuki** : Begini... karena umurnya Grimm n Nnoitra selisih 5 tahun jadinya –anggap saja- tinggi Grimm 10 cm lebih rendah dari Nnoitra (kagak nyambung!)

**Mega Pikachu-nyo** : Aku punya tujuan khusus dengan menjadikan Hitsugaya seorang guru –senyum-senyum licik-

Oce, check it out!

.

-

**X GAKUEN**

By Ankoku Nait0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 2 : The Cursed House

-

.

"Segitu saja?" tanya Hitsugaya-sensei setelah mendengar perkenalan Grimmjow.

"Want more?" Grimmjow balik nanya.

Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Ya udah. Duduk di sebelah Arisawa!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah seorang cewek yang lagi sibuk naliin tali sepatu teman di depannya ke kursi.

Grimmjow melangkah dengan cueknya ke bangku itu kemudian duduk. Tak lupa tengok kanan kiri dengan tatapan mencela.

"Eh, kamu yang barusan pindah minggu kemaren itu kan?" tanya Arisawa setelah selesai naliin tali sepatu.

"Eh... entahlah. Aku lupa kapan pindah ke sini," jawab Grimmjow cuek.

"Ne!?" Arisawa berseru kaget.

_Payah. Masih muda, ganteng, tapi kok udah pikun yah?_, batin Tatsuki.

"Namaku Tatsuki Arisawa, tetangga sebelah rumah kamu," kata Tatsuki sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gimmjow. Yang diajak kenalan malah sibuk merhatiin makhluk berambut merah gondrong yang lagi ngiler di atas bukunya.

_Sialan ni makhluk, gue malah dikacangin, padahal gue kan ga suka kacang!_, seru Tatsuki dalam hati, sebel gara-gara dicuekin.

"Well...WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!???" Hitsugaya-sensei jejeritan gara-gara gada yang ngerjain tugas darinya.

"Hay yay, sir!" kontan seluruh siswa kecuali Grimm dan si rambut merah berdiri dan hormat.

Hitsugaya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Bagus-bagus, tidak sia-sia Kenpachi-sensei mengajar kalian dengan cara militer," ujar guru itu manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berhenti di arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow balik menatapnya kaya orang siap kelahi.

"Kali ini saya maafkan kamu. Mengingat kamu adalah siswa baru," katanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke siswa lain di sebelah Grimmjow. Mata Hitsugaya langsung melotot siap membakar apapun yang ditatapnya –versi Naruto-nya disebut Sharingan-. Guru itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan...

"RENJI ABARAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!"

Sebuah gelombang suara meluncur dengan frekuensi 2000Hz dari mulut Hitsugaya tepat mengarah ke arah si rambut merah yang bernama Renji itu.

"Nggg... kayanya barusan ada yang manggil aku deh," Renji berujar layaknya orang tak berdosa. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Belum sempat nyawanya terkumpul, setangkai bunga mawar meluncur dengan kecepatan 5 knot. Sasaran : Renji Abarai. Benturan akan terjadi pada hitungan ke lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Countdown Complete.

"Slip!" Renji menangkap mawar itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Hmm... harum," ujarnya sambil mencium mawar itu.

Sementara itu di sisi lain kelas,

"Udah ya, Momo. Sensei nggak serius kok. Cup... cup..." Rangiku menenangkan seorang siswi yang terisak gara-gara melihat Hitsugaya melempar (baca: _mempersembahkan_) bunga mawar ke Renji.

"Sensei! Teganya kau melakukan itu pada Momo!" Rukia berseru marah.

"URUSAI!" seru Hitsugaya kemudian mengambil vas bunga di meja guru. Siap melempar Rukia.

Belum sempat melempar, bunyi kemenangan para siswa meraung.

"_Kriiiing! Kriiing! Kriiiing! Memasuki jam pelajaran keempat_," suara bel pergantian pelajaran sekaligus suara Mbak Operator menghentikan aktivitas konyol di kelas XII IA 2 itu.

Hitsugaya masih terlihat pengen ngelempar tu vas bunga ke Rukia.

"Sensei! Jam pelajarannya udah abis. Guru selanjutnya keburu dateng!" seru Ikkaku protes.

Hitsugaya langsung meletakkan vas bunga itu, mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu buru-buru minggat.

"Ingat, ya! Tugas kalian harus sudah selesai di pertemuan selanjutnya!" serunya saat melangkahi pintu.

"Trims, ya, Ikkaku!" seru Rukia.

"Osu! Sensei edan ntu emang harus dipensiunkan dini kayanya," sahut Ikkaku.

"Keigo! Balikin ni bunga ke meja guru, gih!" perintah Renji layaknya memerintah seorang budak. Cowok yang duduk di depan Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Yo'i, bos! Kemarikan bunganya!" sahut Keigo pada Renji. Renji langsung melempar bunga itu ke arah Keigo.

Keigo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru satu langkah iba-tiba...

"GUBRAK! BRUKK!"

Keigo jatuh nyium lantai. Tertimpa kursi dan meja pula.

"Anjritt!!! Sapa sih makhluk hina yang naliin sepatu gue ke kursi!?" Keigo marah-marah sambil membuka talian tali sepatunya.

Tatsuki pura-pura nggak tau sapa yang bernuat.

_Dudul banget si nih anak? Dari dulu kagak pernah nyadar kalo gue kerjain_, batin Tatsuki seneng.

Untuk melengkapi kepura-puraannya Tatsuki membantu Keigo berdiri.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya berlangsung dengan damai. Bukan karena para siswanya menikmati pelajaran matematika. Tapi karena sebagian besar murid cowok tertidur pulas mendengar penjelasan lemot Hisagi-sensei. Sedangkan sebagian besar murid cewek sibuk memuji kekerenannya. Pengecualian untuk Rukia dan cowok berambut nanas, Ichigo yang malah sibuk ngerencanain kencan mereka tiga hari lagi serta Orihime Inoue yang mengutuk sepasang sejoli itu dengan menulis nama mereka berdua di buku Death Note –bajakan-.

_Awas kau, Kurosaki-kun! Kemarin kau menya-nyiakan cintaku!_, Orihime mengumpat marah kemudian melancarkan prinsip 'Cinta ditolak Death Note bertindak'-nya.

(--)

Grimmjow berjalan lambat-lambat menyusuri jalan di pinggir sungai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat mendadak yang harus diselenggarakan hari ini juga.

_Nnoitra sudah pulang belum ya?_, tanya Grimm dalam hati.

_Pasti belum_, jawabnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Hoi! Grimmjow! Wait me!" Grimm mendengar suara seorang cewek memanggilnya. Dia pun menoleh, "Tatsuki?" ujar Grimm aneh.

"Wah, hebat! Kau ingat namaku ya?" ujar Tatsuki saat sudah berada di samping Grimmjow.

Grimmjow diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama. Tatsuki mengoceh macam-macam tentang berbagai hal yang ada di sekolah dan di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka.

"Sampai juga di rumah. Ja nee, Grimmjow!" seru Tatsuki girang kemudian berlari ke rumahnya. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk malas.

"Tadaima," kata Grimm saat membuka pintu rumah. Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban.

Nnoitra sudah pulang, batin Grimm saat menyadari bahwa pintu tak terkunci.

Dia bergegas ke lantai atas untuk mencari Nnoitra yang tak dilihatnya di lantai bawah.

"Nnoi! Dimana kau?" seru Grimmjow sambil memasuki satu per satu ruangan untuk mencari kakaknya itu.

"Hah, apa ini?" ujar Grimm pelan saat mendapati bercak merah kehitaman di lantai dekat ruang baca. Grimm membungkuk untuk menyentuhnya. "Darah," ujarnya lagi. Pikirannya mulai tak tenang. Dia mengikuti tetesan darah itu sampai ke ruang baca. Dan dia pun menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

Ruang baca itu berantakan. Buku bertebaran di sana-sini dan almari saling bertubrukan.

"Nnoitra!" Grimm memanggil kakaknya. Tak ada jawaban. Dia menggeser benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya dan terus memanggil-manggil Nnoitra. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat ujung rambut Nnoitra. Pemuda itu ada di balik meja di pojok ruangan. Ruang baca itu cukup besar. Grimmjow membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk mencapai pojok ruangan.

"Kakak," ujar Grimm saat berhasil mencapai tubuh Nnoitra. Didapatinya tubuh kakaknya itu berlumuran darah. Grimm memeriksa denyut nadinya.

_Masih hidup_, batin Grimm agak lega. Grimm cepat-cepat menggendong Nnoitra. Susah payah dia menuruni tangga dan menaikkan Nnoitra ke mobil.

Di mana rumah sakitnya?, Grimm berpikir keras sebelum menyetir mobil. Tangannya gemetaran dan berlumuran darah.

Ah, Tatsuki! Aku harus minta tolong padanya, pikirnya kemudian berlari cepat ke arah rumah Tatsuki.

"Tok, tok, tok!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," Tatsuki yang baru saja mengganti pakaian buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Grimm..." raut wajah Tatsuki langsung berubah begitu melihat tangan Grimm yang berlumuran darah.

"Tolong aku..."

(--)

"Langsung saja ke rumah Kurosaki. Ayahnya punya klinik," Tatsuki menunjuk belokan kiri.

Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Grimm dan Nnoi ke Klinik Kurosaki karena rumah sakit sangat jauh letaknya.

Grimm menyetir mobil dengan agak ugal-ugalan dan kecepatan yang over. Dia hanya memikirkan keselamatan Nnoitra. Tatsuki sesekali mengamati keadaan Nnoitra yang ada di tempat duduk belakang. Sebenarnya dia agak curiga dengan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Nnoitra. Tapi dia tak berkata apapun pada Grimmjow.

Beberapa menit kemudian Nnoitra sudah berada di ruang perawatan Klinik Kurosaki. Grimmjow menunggu di luar ruangan dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Kenapa dia?" kata Ichigo setengah berbisik pada Tatsuki.

"Yang di dalam itu kakaknya," jawab Tatsuki sambil mengamati Grimmjow yang ada di deretan kursi terpisah darinya.

"Aku jadi kepikiran tentang 'itu'. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" ujar Ichigo mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya. Kalau kulihat keadaannya sih memang begitu. Rumah itu memang aneh," kata Tatsuki kemudian.

"Tapi kurasa sebaiknya jangan beritahu si Grimm itu dulu," Rukia tiba-tiba nongol di kursi depan Ichigo sambil menyerot minuman kotaknya.

"Eh, Rukia-chan, kapan kau datang?" Ichigo tersipu.

"Baru saja. Aku dengar sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di rumah Grimm dari Chad," jawab Rukia cuek.

"Benar juga. Eh, bukannya Chad tadi di sini?" ujar Ichigo celingukan mencari Chad.

"Dia mengantar Yuzu beli bahan makan malam," ujar Rukia. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Swalayan agak jauh dari tempat itu.

(--)

_Kasus seperti ini setiap tahun pasti ada_, Isshin Kurosaki yang sedang merawat Nnoitra mengeluh.

_Tapi belum bisa dipastikan apakah memang 'dia' yang penyebabnya_, pikirnya lagi.

Dokter itu masih sibuk mengelap darah di lengan Nnoitra agar bisa mengobati bagian yang parah. Dia tampak serius mengerjakannya. Sama dengan Tatsuki, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Isshin sudah selesai menjahit lengan Nnoitra yang terkena pecahan kaca. Dokter itu mengambil senternya. Sekali lagi mengecek mata Nnoitra. Dan...

_Benar. 'Dia' pelakunya. Tak salah lagi. Pemuda ini tinggal di rumah terkutuk itu_, Isshin terbelalak saat melihat mata Nnoitra yang sebelumnya normal menjadi berwarna abu-abu muda dengan pupil membesar.

Pemeriksaan terakhir selesai. Isshin mencopot masker dan sarung tangannya. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Grimmjow langsung mendatanginya begitu dia keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Grimmjow amat cemas.

Rukia, Ichigo, dan Tatsuki langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan menggemparkan selanjutnya.

Isshin menghela napas, "Kau tinggal di rumah nomor 4 itu ya?"

Tatsuki, Rukia, dan Ichigo terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Grimmjow tak mengerti.

"Akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu," Isshin memutuskan.

* * *

Wah, wah, ceritanya jadi aneh gini...

Maafkan author terkutuk ini. Buat fanfic gak jelas kaya gini. Payah!!!

Read please! Kalo menurutmu ada yang kurang bisa kunjungi kotak hijau di bawah ini dengan klik aja –sok-

Sankyu....


	3. Because Watermelon We Met Him!

**DISCLAIMER** : Hak Cipta Bleach ada di tangan Kubo Tite

Ahaha, mina-san!!!! Bertemu lagi dengan Nanakizawa di X Gakuen. Berhubung ada beberapa orang yang minta Ulquiorra Schiffer dimunculkan, yah... saya turuti...

Okeh! Inilah Chapter 3!

**WARNING** : Byakuya di sini diganti nama dengan Byakushi dan _BUKAN_ merupakan anggota Kuchiki Clan.

-

-

**X GAKUEN**

By Ankoku Nait0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 3 : Because Watermelon We Met Him!

-

-

"Apa?" kata Grimmjow dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi pada rumah yang kau tinggali sekarang ini seratus tahun lalu..." Isshin Kurosaki menghela napas. Flashback pun dimulai.

-

--_ FLASHBACK MODE : ON_--

"Kau tahu kan apa yang kau lakukan, Byakushi!!!" pria itu berteriak sambil mengacungkan katana pada pemuda terkapar di depannya. Namanya Byakushi, seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun.

Byakushi hanya terdiam. Badannya gemetaran menahan sakit. Darah melumuri wajah dan tangannya. Pemuda itu juga menggenggam sebuah katana. Katana yang patah karena pertarungan yang tak dimenangkannya.

"Yang terjadi pada adikmu juga akan terjadi padamu jika kau terus membangkang!" pria itu berteriak lagi. Kali ini sambil mendekatkan katana-nya ke leher Byakushi. Pemuda itu masih diam tak berkutik.

"Kami akan kembali dan menempati rumah ini besok. Kuberi kau waktu untuk menyingkir dari tempat ini malam ini juga," ujar pria lain dengan nada dingin. Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti pria-pria lain.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu..." kata pria yang berjalan paling belakang. Dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Byakushi. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Sebaiknya cepat kuburkan adikmu sebelum badannya membusuk. Khu...khu...khu..." lanjut pria itu sambil tertawa mengejek. Dia pergi setelah menendang tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Byakushi merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Darahnya mendidih melihat adik yang disayanginya dibunuh oleh orang brengsek itu. Dia berusaha menggerakkan badannya dan berdiri. Dengan tekad balas dendam yang kuat akhirnya Byakushi bisa menggerakkan badannya dan berdiri walaupun sempoyongan.

"Kau..." kata Byakushi sambil menyeret katana-nya menuju pria yang telah membunuh adiknya.

Pria itu menoleh dengan sedikit kaget, "Hebat, kau masih bisa bergerak?" ejeknya.

"Kubunuh kau!!!" Byakushi mengangkat katana-nya dan menyerang pria itu sekuat tenaga. Pria itu terlihat agak kewalahan menghadapi pemuda yang hampir sekarat itu.

_Rukichi... Aku takkan memaafkan makhluk hina yang telah membunuhmu_, kata Byakushi dalam hati.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Pria lain yang telah meninggalkan ruangan langsung kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka bersama-sama menyerang Byakushi. Dengan amarah yang hebat dia menumbangkan satu per satu penyerangnya. Masih terbayang wajah kesakitan Rukichi, adiknya. Dia benar-benar murka melihatnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tubuh Byakushi tak mampu lagi bertahan. Beberapa kali dia terkena sabetan katana musuh. Akhirnya dia pun jatuh tersungkur. Tak kuat lagi.

_Rukichi..._, Byakushi berusaha meraih tubuh adiknya ditengah sabetan katana penyerangnya. Pandangan pemuda itu mengabur dan tak jelas. Susah payah akhirnya dia dapat meraih tubuh Rukichi. Byakushi memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Dia tak peduli lagi sesakit apapun tubuhnya dihujam katana. Dia hanya ingin bersama adiknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

_Rukichi... Maafkan kakak. Seharusnya aku melindungimu..._, ujarnya lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

"KUKUTUK KALIAN! SIAPAPUN YANG MENEMPATI RUMAH INI AKAN MATI! DAN AKU... AKAN MENUNGGU DI SINI SAMPAI KAPANPUN!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Byakushi. Kutukannya untuk semua orang yang menempati rumahnya.

Setelah itu sebuah pedang menancap tepat di jantungnya. Dia pun mati sambil memeluk adik yang dikasihinya, Rukichi.

--_ FLASHBACK MODE : OFF_--

-

"Begitulah, kisah Byakushi. Seorang pangeran yang mati demi melindungi istananya," Isshin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, menurutmu Byakushi yang membuat Nnoitra jadi begini?" tanya Grimmjow mengambil kesimpulan.

Isshin mengangguk.

"Setiap tahun setidaknya seseorang yang tinggal di rumah itu akan diganggu. Karena itu, rumah yang kau tempati sekarang sering berpindah tangan dalam jangka waktu pendek," Ichigo ikut menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana mengobatinya?" tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia, Tatsuki, dan Ichigo berpandangan.

"Kau tidak mengerti..." ujar Rukia.

"Yang diganggu Byakushi selalu mati mengenaskan," lanjut Tatsuki berhati-hati.

Grimmjow menunduk lemas. Dia masih berusaha menemukan cara untuk menolong kakaknya.

"Sudahlah!" Ichigo menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Kita akan pikirkan caranya besok," kata Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali ke rumahmu untuk sementara," sahut Tatsuki resah.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk menjaga kakakmu," Isshin menyarankan.

Grimmjow setuju. Ichigo membantunya mengambil barang yang dbutuhkannya di rumah.

- - -

_Dua hari kemudian di X Gakuen,_

"Yumi! Cepetan ngapa! Lemot banget lu!" Ikkaku ngumpat-ngumpat Yumichika yang ada dibalik bingkisan raksasa yang entah apa isinya.

Hari itu mereka berencana minta kompensasi dari Hitsugaya-sensei yang menghukum mereka gara-gara nggak nyelesein tugas nulis orang kesayangan mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Langit sudah gelap karena hari ini mendung.

"Hei! Yumi! Ikkak! Udah selesei belon?" seru Renji yang tiba-tiba nongol di sebelah Ikakku.

"Sip! Tinggal nunggu si cunguk rambut jeruk ntu!" sahut Ikkaku.

Ichigo datang bersama Grimmjow beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka berlima termasuk anak-anak terhukum. Bukannya nggak ngerjain tugas, cuma tugas mereka bikin kepala Hitsu hampir meledak.

"Lah!? Mr. Grimmy-Grimmy kog ikutan, boz?" tanya Yumichika saat melihat Grimmjow.

Renji hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Si kakek Hitsu gada di ruangannya. Kita tunggu aja," Ichigo melapor. Grimm yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Ichigo hanya membisu.

"Grimm, napa tugas lo gag diterima?" tanya Ikkaku pengen tau.

"Aku ngumpulin kertas A4 lima halaman tapi kosong semua," jawab Grimm tanpa dosa. Otomatis yang denger langsung pada sweatdrop.

_Sinting ni orang_, ujar Ikkaku dalam hati.

"Lha lu napa Go?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo. Ichigo menyerahkan kertas tugasnya pada Renji dengan wajah merona.

Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika langsung ngakak sampe guling-guling di lantai begitu membacanya. Jelas aja dihukum. Hla wong lima lembar A4 cuma judul 'Orang yang Kusayangi' and isinya nama 'Rukia Kuchiki' yang ditulis pake rumus Repeat Until : the end of papers.

Sambil nunggu Hitsugaya-sensei mereka sibuk ngikik n' ndengerin alasan mereka dihukum. Renji nulis tentang bantal kesayangan yang selalu di-ilerinnya tiap tidur. Yumichika cerita dan muji-muji alisnya yang lentik. Ikkaku yang terpesona ama katana peninggalan buyutnya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa tiga makhluk ini dihukum adalah 'mereka tidak menceritakan seseorang, tapi sesuatu'.

"Eh, ntu si cebol barusan masuk ruangannya!" seru Ichigo. Mereka berlima buru-buru ngangkat bingkisan super gede itu ke ruangan Hitsugaya yang ga jauh dari sono.

"Tok, tok, tok! Kulo nuwun -permisi-," Renji mengetuk pintu ruangan Hitsu.

"Sore, Sensei!" ujar kelima murid bandel itu ketika Hitsu menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Ada apa? Kalian kan sudah sedang saya hukum!" bentak Hitsu galak.

"I-ini Sensei, kami membawakanmu sesuatu," ujar Yumi takut-takut. Dia menyingkir ke samping agar yang lain bisa menyerahkan bingkisannya.

_Perasaan ini... mungkinkah ini..._, hati Hitsu langsung bergejolak saat melihat bingkisannya.

"SEMANGKAAAA!!!!!" Hitsu langsung nyerbu tu bingkisan n menghabisi isinya yang memang semangka.

_Ini toh tabiat aslinya_, ujar Yumi, Ikkak, Ren, Ichi, n Grimm dalam hati. Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku Hitsu.

"Grimm! Cepetan suratnya!" seru Ichigo pelan gak sabaran.

"Oke!" balas Grimm kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya dan menyiapkan pena. Dia berjalan menuju Hitsu yang lagi asik melahap semangka.

"Eh, ngapen tu Grimmy?" tanya Renji ikutan manggil Grimmjow Grimmy.

"Sensei!" panggil Grimm di sebelah Hitsu.

"Um?" Hitsu mendongak dengan mulut penuh semangka dan matanya jadi candy-candy.

_Imut banget!_, seru Grimm dalam hati --author : beneran Grimm bisa gitu?--

"Tanda tangan dong. Di sini," ujar Grimm nunjuk kolom di kertas terus ngasih pena ke Hitsu.

Berhubung Hitsu keburu makan semangka, ditandatanganilah tu surat tanpa membacanya. Abis minta tanda tangan, lima murid edan itu langsung ngacir keluar ruangan. Hari udah gelap pas mereka keluar. Untung ada Ikkaku yang jadi penerang dengan kepala botak kinclongnya itu.

"Tadi paan yang ditandatanganin si kakek?" tanya Ikkaku menyelidik.

"Surat pengakuan kalo kita dibebaskan dari tugas dia sampe kita lulus," jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa sambil nyodorin tu surat ke Renji.

Mereka jalan cepat-cepat. Ruangan Hitsugaya emang ada di deretan belakang sekolahan. Sementara ini dia numpang tinggal di sekolahan karena rumahnya kena gusuran proyek jalan tol.

Beberapa koridor telah dilewati Grimmjow cs. Mereka pun tiba di koridor paling mistis di sekolah. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah. Grimmjow yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan temannya. Saat melewati ruangan ketiga di koridor mereka mendengar seekor anjing menggonggong dari dalam ruangan. Kontan mereka semua lari terbirit-birit. Belum sampai di ujung koridor, seorang pemuda berkostum putih panjang sampai ke lantai dengan wajah putih pucat bagaikan cat tembok mencegat mereka. Lima sekawan itu berhenti mendadak dan saling bertubrukan.

"_Siapa kalian?"_ tanyanya dengan suara mendayu-dayu bak angin topan.

Yumichika yang tadinya ketakutan setengah mati langsung berdiri dengan tampang sombong. "Bilang kek kalo mau kenalan!" ujarnya pada si pemuda."Gue Yumichika Ayasegawa. Lu sapa?" Yumichika emang pede kalo suruh kenalan.

"Saya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Saya tidak menyangka kalau ada yang berani berkenalan dengan saya," ujarnya kayak muji Yumi.

"Hah? Sapa loh! Masa' gue ga berani ama loh?" sahut Yumichika ngentengin.

"Yum..." Ikkaku jongkok di deket Yumichika sambil narik-narik ujung celana sohibnya ntu.

"Paan sih?" Yumichika sebel. Cowok bernama Ulquiorra itu ikut ngeliatn Ikkaku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Lo inget nggak cerita Unohana-sensei tentang cowok 'Hantu Penjaga Sekolah' di koridor 6?" ujar Ikkaku gemetaran. Yumichika celingukan nyari nomor koridor. Dan ternyata tu koridor emang nomor 6.

"Perasaan gue jadi gak enak nih..." ujar Yumichika menciut.

"Gue mah dari tadi, liat aja dia gak berdiri di tanah," jawab Ikkaku stres.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Ichigo gak percaya.

"Coba gue liat," kata Grimm kemudian ngangkat dikit kostum Ulquiorra biar dia bisa ngeliat telapak kakinya. "Wah, dia melayang sekitar 15 cm. Hebat!" Grimmjow mulai gemetar.

Lima sekawan itu langsung perpandangan.

"HANTUUUUUUUU!!!!!" mereka ngacir ninggalin Ulquiorra yang lagi ngelus-elus anjingnya.

"Ayo, Komamura," Ulquiorra pun menghilang dari pandangan bersama anjingnya.

- - -

_Sial! Gara-gara ngasih semangka ke si cebol jadi trauma psikis gue_, Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati pada keesokan harinya

"My sweety, honey, bebi doki, kenapa mukamu kucel banget?" tanya Rukia centil.

Pagi ini Ichigo, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, dan Grimmjow memang terlihat kucel sehabis lihat hantunya Ulquiorra Schiffer tadi malam.

"Abiz ronda, ya?" celetuk Rangiku sambil makan manisan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Ichigo lesu.

"PLAKK!!!" Tatsuki njatuhin buku tepat di atas kepala Grimmjow.

"Sakit tau!" seru Grimm sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Aku baca buku ini, katanya bisa ngalahain roh pake roh juga," kata Tatsuki cuek. Dia pun menjelaskan kalau cara itu mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menolong Nnoitra. Murid-murid yang lagi sibuk ngobrol itu langsung antusias ndengerin penjelasan Tatsuki.

Si botak Ikkaku tiba-tiba mendapat ide bagus. Dia membicarakan ide itu pas bubaran sekolah. Katanya biar gak banyak orang terlibat.

"Oke! Kita ketemu jam 9 di gerbang sekolah. Jangan lupa bawa persyaratannya!" Ikkaku memberi komando saat lima sekawan itu berpisah di gerbang sekolah setelah diskusi.

- - -

_Jam 9 malam, Gerbang X Gakuen,_

"Renji! Udah lengkap kan?" tanya Ikkaku masang tampang bos.

"Yosh! Kembang tujuh rupa, kemenyan, kopi pahit, ayam goreng pedes..."

"Beuh! Kok ada ayam goreng pedes?" Yumi memotong perkataan Renji.

"Persediaan kalo kita kelaparan," jawab Renji sambil nyomot dikit tu ayam.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan gagah berani layaknya peserta Fear Factor. Ichigo yang takut pun berusaha masang tampang serem. Katanya sih biar tu hantu ngacir duluan.

"Ini koridor 6," ujar Grimmjow saat mereka tiba di gang menuju koridor 6.

"Kita panggil dari sini aja," ujar Renji.

"Oke, panggil namanya 3 kali. Sono gih, Ichigo!" perintah Ikkaku.

"Jiah!!! Kok gue?" Icgigo menolak.

"Katanya kalo yang manggil orang yang paling penakut setannya dateng lebih cepet," sahut Yumi.

_"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"_ tiba-tiba Ulquiorra nongol di depan mereka bersama anjingnya.

"JIAH!!! UDAH DATENG DULUAN!" seru Ichigo histeris.

"Berarti kita semua penakut dong?" celetuk Grimm dudul.

"M-mas Ulquiorra yang paling hansamu sedunia... Kita mau minta tolong nih," kata Ikkaku memberanikan diri.

_"Apa?"_ suara Ulquiorra bagaikan badai salju.

Ichigo nyenggol Grimmjow. "Em...bisa nolong kakakku gak? Dia diganggu arwah penasaran," kata Grimm takut-takut.

_"Saya disuruh melawan arwah itu? Begitu kan maksudmu?"_ tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"I-iya," jawab Grimm.

_"Apa yang bisa kau berikan agar saya mau melakukannya?"_ Ulquiorra menyodorkan tangan ke arah Grimmjow.

"Nih!" Renji langsung menyodorkan sesaji yang sudah disiapkannya.

Ulquiorra terpaku menatap sesaji itu. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi. Dan...

"LO PIKIR GUE APAAN, HAH!? MAKAN KEMBANG AMA KEMENYAN? YANG BENER AJA LOH!!!" suara Ulquiorra menggelegar bagaikan halilintar.

"Mu-up, gomenasai..." lima sekawan itu sujud-sujud di kaki Ulquiorra.

"Hla terus maunya apa?" tanya Ichigo hopeless.

"Pizza Hot, Ramen Chiraku, Bebek Goreng, Super Big Ice Cream, bla... bla... bla..." Ulquiorra mengajukan syaratnya.

"Nan ja sore wa?," kata lima sekawan bebarengan.

* * *

Huft.... rampung sudah chapter 3. Aku baek kan? Udah nurutin buat nampilin Ulquiorra. Maaf ya kalau dia tampil dalam keadaan yang tidak diinginkan. Juga buat nama panggilan yang aneh itu. Silakan lempar author hina ini kalau mau. Tapi lewat ripiu ajah! -ngarep-. Yang mau menghujat juga diperbolehkan.

Parmisiong...


	4. What’s Wrong Tatsuki?

**DISCLAIMER** : Dari dulu sampai sekarang Bleach punya pakde Kubo Tite

Uwah, apdet telat! Padahal pengen cepet-cepet tamat. Biar nggak kepikiran mulu. Buat Ripiua-san and Riida-san –baca reviewer n reader ^^- matur sankyu sudah bersedia mampir ke fanficku.

And here it is…Chapter 4!!!

-

-

**X GAKUEN**

By Ankoku Nait0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 4 : What's Wrong Tatsuki?

-

-

_Enaknya_, Renji nahan air liur.

_Sedep bener yak_, Ikkaku gigit-gigit baju.

_Mau…_, Yumichika nangis darah -???-

_Ya ampun, napa gue liat yang beginian?_, Ichigo napsu.

_Bleh! Kere mendadak nih_, Grimmjow berduka.

"Enak! Enak! Saya nggak pernah makan kaya beginian semenjak mati."

Ternyato oh ternyato, lima sekawan itu sedang memperhatikan Ulquiorra makan sesaji dengan lahap. Grimmjow terpaksa menuruti syarat-syarat Ulquiorra agar bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya. Sesaji itu sukses buat dompet Grimmjow kosong melompong.

"Terus…siapa nama kakakmu itu?" tanya Ulqui setelah melahap habis sesaji se-wadah-wadahnya.

"Nnoitra Jiruga," jawab Grimm singkat.

"Kenapa dia bisa diserang oleh hantu?" tanya Ulqui sambil ngelempar sisa tulang sapi -???- yang sukses menimpa Ichigo sampai dia pingsan.

"Ye mene ke tehe! Orang gue pulang dia udah pingsan belepotan darah!" Grimmjow stres.

"Ooh…" Ulqui ber-oh ria.

"Kalian tahu nama penyerangnya?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Byakushi,"

"HOEK! UHUK! UHUK! WUAPAHH???" nama yang disebutkan Ikkaku bekerja secepat racun Black Mamba dan membuat Ulquiorra keselek es blewah.

"Eeh, napa? Napa?" reaksi Renji kaget.

Ulquiorra menenangkan diri. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi serius. Aura hantunya yang sejenak menghilang kembali muncul.

"_Saya akan menghabisinya. Saya berjanji,"_ suara Ulquiorra kembali mendayu-dayu. Grimmjow cs hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat wajah mengerikan Ulquiorra.

- - -

"Inget nggak mukanya Ulquiorra pas kita nyebut nama Byakushi?" tanya Yumichika pagi harinya. Dia dan Ikkaku sedang berjalan di koridor 5, satu blok di depan koridor 6. mereka lagi nyari Kenpachi-sensei.

Ikkaku diam sejenak. "Emang reaksinya agak aneh sih," ujarnya sambil ngusap kepala botaknya.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan reiatsu kuat mendekat dari belakang mereka.

"_Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa,"_ terdengar suara mendayu-dayu yang sudah mereka kenal.

"ULQUIORRA!" Ikkaku en Yumichika surprised!

"_Biasa aja napa,"_ ujar Ulquiorra lambat-lambat.

"K-kok t-tau n-nama k-kita?" Yumi terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra nunjuk label nama yang nempel di baju Yumi n Ikkaku.

"_Saya akan datang ke rumah Grimmjow Jagerjaquez pada malam Jumat Kliwon untuk menyelesaikan Byakushi. Bawa serta Nnoitra Jiruga ke rumah itu. Jangan lupa sesajinya,"_ kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar. Dia pun menghilang.

Yumichika celingukan.

"Napa lu?" tanya Ikkaku bingung.

"Ni bukan koridor 6 kan?" sahut Yumichika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

- - -

"Grimmjow!!!" Grimm yang sedang berjalan pulang dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah Ichigo?" ternyata Tatsuki yang memanggilnya.

Grimmjow hanya menggeleng. Sore itu Grimmjow memang tidak berniat pulang ke rumah Ichigo. Dia berencana menengok sebentar rumahnya dan mempersiapkan pertarungan Ulquiorra dan Byakushi.

"Aku dengar dari Ikkaku kalian akan melawan Byakushi dengan bantuan hantu penjaga sekolah itu ya?" suara Tatsuki berubah menjadi serius.

Grimmjow menoleh kemudian mengangguk singkat. Dia tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah Tatsuki.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Tatsuki datar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Grimmjow baru menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus memberitahumu?" Grimm balik bertanya. Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar menyelidik. Wajah Tatsuki agak memerah mendengarnya. Dia mendongak. "Ng... kupikir karena aku yang pertama kali kau beritahu tentang musibah Kak Nnoitra jadinya aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu...," jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ooh...," ucap Grimm mengerti. "Kau tak perlu terlibat begitu jauh," lanjutnya.

"Ini bukan masalah lain kan?" Grimmjow menyelidik.

"Eh!? Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu," Tatsuki gelagapan.

-

_--TATSUKI's POV-_

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Menanyakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu untuk dapat perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun dia takkan mengerti perasaanku. Grimmjow bukan tipe orang perhatian. Lihat saja dirinya, jarang sekali menganggap sesuatu sebagai hal penting.

"Ada apa?"

Tapi kenapa aku menyukainya? Tatsuki bodoh!

"Hei, Tatsuki!"

Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Ternyata dari tadi aku memandanginya? Gawat! Ketahuan!

"Ma-maaf," buru-buru kutundukkan kepalaku. Grimm hanya memandangku aneh. Seperti kataku, dia tak mempedulikannya.

Hmph.... Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku mulai menyukainya. Kupikir, siapa yang punya rambut dengan warna mencolok seperti itu? Kecuali Ichigo, tentunya.

Eeh? Ichigo? Kenapa nama itu lagi yang muncul di kepalaku? Tatsuki baka!

Salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai Grimmjow adalah karena aku ingin melupakan Ichigo. Ya, aku menyukai Ichigo, temanku sejak kecil. Tapi begitu kudengar dia pacaran dengan Rukia aku langsung menjauhinya. Agar tak mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua. Rasanya memang sakit ketika melihat mereka bersama. Apalagi saat mereka jadian Ichigo tak memberitahuku sama sekali. Tapi... sudahlah, aku tak mau mempermasalahkannya lagi.

_--TATSUKI's POV__ end-_

-

"Sudah sampai," ujar Grimmjow saat tiba di depan rumah Tatsuki.

"Oke, aku duluan!" sahut Tatsuki kemudian melangkah ke rumahnya. Namun dia berhenti di depan pintu. Mengamati Grimmjow hingga menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

_Grimmjow_, batin Tatsuki kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

- - -

_Benar-benar seperti rumah hantu_, pikir Grimmjow sambil melongok ke satu per satu ruangan di rumahnya. Selama menginap di rumah Ichigo dia tak pernah membersihkan rumah itu. Membuka tirai pun tidak. Rumah itu jadi terlihat gelap.

_Aku jadi ingin lihat seperti apa Byakushi itu_, katanya dalam hati sambil minum di dapur.

Grimmmjow meraih secarik kertas yang terselip di buku catatan resep Nnoitra. Sebagai seorang kakak tugasnya memang memasakkan makanan untuk Grimmjow setiap hari, jadi tak heran kalau dia punya benda itu.

"_Seminggu lagi ulang tahun otouto-ku yang menyebalkan. Mau dibelikan apa ya? Aku bingung. Dia bukan anak kecil yang suka main layang-layang lagi. Repot juga jadi kakak. Ah, ya... kenapa tidak kucarikan teman saja? Dia kan tidak pernah punya teman. Atau harus kumasukkan ke sekolah kepribadian? Biar tidak sering buat ulah lagi. Tapi, harusnya aku juga ikut masuk, aku kan juga suka buat onar._

_Uwaaah... merepotkan!__"_

Grimmjow membaca tulisan di kertas itu kemudian tersenyum.

_Ternyata __kau masih Nnoitra yang dulu,_ ujar Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Agar aku bisa menghajarmu lagi," kata Grimm sambil menatap foto Nnoitra di dinding.

Tanpa disadari sesosok bayangan mengintai Grimmjow dari balik pintu dapur. Sosok yang mirip hantu memakai kimono hitam. Kulitnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan darah berlumuran di tangan kanannya. Dia membawa sebilah katana yang terdapat bercak darah. Wajahnya dingin dan menakutkan. Dia mengawasi Grimmjow dengan seksama.

"_Dia yang selanjutnya,"_ desis hantu itu kemudian menembus pintu menuju Grimmjow.

- - -

_Manis sekali_, Tatsuki ternyata mengamati Grimmjow sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jendela kamarnya di lantai dua memang bisa melihat langsung dapur rumah Grimm yang ada di lantai satu.

_Siapa itu?_, Tatsuki menatap lurus ke sesosok hantu yang ada di belakang Grimm. Gadis itu memicingkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

_Katana, hantu itu membawa katana, jangan-jangan..._, Tatsuki mulai gelisah melihat hantu itu. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, namun tak dilakukannya. Dia akan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan hantu itu. Di otaknya langsung terbayang-bayang cerita hantu Byakushi.

"Byakushi," gumam Tatsuki mulai ketakutan. Dia takut kalau hantu itu tiba-tiba menyerang Grimmjow.

Yang ditakutkan Tatsuki terjadi juga. Hantu Byakushi mulai mengangkat katana-nya dalam posisi menyerang saat Grimm sedang mencari sesuatu di rak peralatan dapur.

_Tidak bisa dibiarkan_, Tatsuki takut. Dia buru-buru membuka jendela.

"GRIMMJOW!!!" Tatsuki berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Grimm mendengarnya.

"Eeh?" Grimm yang sedang memegang spatula langsung menoleh ke arah rumah Tatsuki kemudian membuka jendela.

"Ap..."

"DI BELAKANGMU!!!" teriakan Tatsuki memotong perkataan Grimm. Grimm cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Byakushi yang siap menebasnya.

"TRANG!!" katana Byakushi terhenti oleh spatula Grimm saat hantu itu mulai menyerangnya.

_Byakushi_, Grimm terbelalak kaget. Keinginannya untuk melihat Byakushi tercapai.

Byakushi menatap Grimm dengan tatapan dingin. Kilat amarah terlihat di bola matanya. Dia menarik katana-nya dan menyerang Grimm membabi buta. Grimm melayangkan spatula itu sekenanya. Benar-benar pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Bayangkan saja, katana versus spatula! –benar-benar kejam author ini-

_Hadooh,__ gak ada yang lebih bagus nih senjatanya?_, Grimm bertarung sambil celingukan mencari senjata yang agak 'bermutu'. Akhirnya dilihatnya dua buah pisau buah super besar di dekat tempat cuci piring. Begitu ada kesempatan diambilnya pisau itu dan bertarung matia-matian plus asal-asalan.

_Tusuk tepat di jantungnya!_, komando Grimm pada dirinya sendiri saat ada kesempatan. Dan...

"Jleb!" Grimm menancapkan pisau itu tepat di jantung Byakushi. Byakushi langsung diam tak bergerak. Di menurunkan katana-nya perlahan. Dicabutnya pisau itu dengan tangan kiri yang tak memegang katana.

"_Kau tak bisa membunuh orang yang sudah lama terbunuh,"_ ujarnya kembali bersiap menyerang Grimm.

_Save me, God..._, Grimm hopeless.

"Enyahlah kau dari sini!!!" tiba-tiba Tatsuki datang –entah dari mana- membawa sekantung garam yang langsung dihamburkannya ke Byakushi. Tubuh Byakushi berasap saat terkena garam itu. Wujudnya berangsur menghilang dari pandangan.

"You are my savior, Tatsuki!" seru Grimm senang kemudian memeluk Tatsuki gaje. Beneran dipeluk? Oh my ghost... –author shock-

"G-grimm..." Tatsuki blushing.

"Eh, ma-maaf," Grimm turut blushing. Dia cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" seru Grimmjow mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu secepat mungkin. Grimmjow memilih untuk kembali ke rumah Ichigo.

_Kenapa tadi aku memeluknya?_, tanya Grimmjow dalam hati saat mereka berdua keluar rumah.

_Kenapa tadi Grimm memelukku?_, Tatsuki berpikir heran.

Author : -same question- Kenapa tadi Grimm memeluk Tatsuki? Aku juga bingung.

* * *

**DOBEGONDINUT**

-to be continued-

* * *

Yihay!!! Selesai! Mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa ceritanya jadi kaya gini? Aku jadi ingat ama **Raeru Nikaido** yang tanya 'Kok ceritanya jadi humor gini ya?'. Aku juga gatau. Mungkin seharusnya tiap chapter X Gakuen punya genre sendiri-sendiri T.T

All right!!! Saatnya baca review! Kali ini akan dibacakan oleh OC-ku. Yosh! Shouta!

Shouta : Yay, mina-san, boku wa Seikimatsu Shouta desu! Bo..."

Nanakizawa : "Ga pake kenalan! Cepet!"

Shouta : "Galak!" –lempar sandal ke Nana-

SHOUTA TURN:

Oke, pertama dari **Yumemiru Reirin**! Jawaban dari Nana, "Ni udah apdet. Sankyu!"

Kedua, **Kumiko Aluto**, Nana bilang, "Namamu lucu..." –ga nyambung- Jadi, Rukichi itu **RUKI**a ku**CHI**ki, karena Nana bingung buat nama baru jadi pake itu. Nana emang selalu bingung kok... –digampar-

Dan yang ketiga, yang nanyanya paling banyak, **Hana Yazawa**! Nana said, "Lepaskan peyukkanmu!" terus pembelaan Nana terhadap tuduhanmu adalah "Byakushi itu nama panggilan Yachiru." Koridor 6? Karena letaknya lebih belakang dari 4. Ah, ya! Ni GrimmTatsu uda eksklusif di chapter ini. Nana buatnya asal-asalan –buka aib-. Nnoitra? Berdoa saja biar nggak mati. Karena denger-denger Isshin Kurosaki salah nyuntikkin obat penenang sama suntik mati. ^_^

**Ni-chan d'SoraYuki**, ati-ati kalo nanti didatengin Ulqui, biasanya dia jalan-jalan kalo malem n cari temen buat bantuin dia jaga sekolah.

Next, **Raeru Nikaido**, bukannya miskin, tapi jaman Ulquiorra masih hidup belum ada makanan kaya gitu. Adanya pecel lele.

Terus...mana ya? Ah, ni dia. **Mega Pikachu – nyo**, Ulqui emang udah hancur sejak lahir –diinjek-injek- jadi, harap maklum. Pika benar! Itu tujuan Nana jadiin Shiro-chan sensei. Nana emang author biadab. Tentang neng Yumi, dia gak pernah terima kalau ada orang yang nggak mengenalnya.

Okeh, selesai sudah Shouta membacakan jawaban review. Kembali ke Nana... Loh, Nana? –clingukan-

Nana : "Zzzzzzz.........." –tepar keabisan ide-

Shouta : "Ripiunya dong..."


	5. Malam Jumat Kliwon

**DISCLAIMER** : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Apdetnya telat lagi! Padahal libur panjang tapi tetep aja gak punya waktu untuk nyelesai'in fict. Ya sudahlah… Ini dia chapter yang saia tunggu-tunggu, Ulqui vs Byakushi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^-^

-

-

**X GAKUEN**

By Ankoku Nait0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 5 : Malam Jumat Kliwon

-

-

"Ayam cemani goreng pedas manis, es kopyor, spagheti, karedok, sake… Hah? Sake!?" Renji kaget sendiri waktu mengecek jumlah sesaji untuk Ulquiorra. Malam itu memang hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh dirinya dan keempat sobatnya. Malam Jumat Kliwon yang mencekam, saatnya melakukan perlawanan terhadap Byakushi.

"Sret!!" Ikkaku selesai menalikan lembaran kain bertuliskan 'Banzai' di kepalanya. Tampangnya yang serius sukses membuat nyamuk-nyamuk tepar. Dia sudah mempersenjatai diri dengan katana kesayangannya. Sementara Yumichika sibuk bersolek di depan cermin dan memuji 'kecantikan'nya.

Yak, ketiga orang itu sedang berkumpul di rumah Renji yang jaraknya satu blok dari rumah Ichigo. Mereka jadi seksi sibuk malam itu. Sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sementara Ichigo dan Grimmjow melakukan misi berbahaya di luar sana…

- - -

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15 malam itu. Isshin Kurosaki baru saja mengecek semua pintu dan jendela rumahnya. Bersiap untuk tidur. Sejenak dia mengamati Nnoitra yang terbaring lemah di ruang rawat inap. Pria itu menggeleng prihatin. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Hari itu rumah keluarga Kurosaki tampak sepi. Hanya ada Karin, Yuzu, dan Isshin di rumah itu. Ichigo telah meminta izin bahwa malam itu dia dan Grimmjow akan menginap di rumah Renji untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Krosak! Krosak!" terdengar suara semak bergesek di bawah jendela kamar Nnoitra. Detik berikutnya muncullah seseorang dari balik semak. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan mengenakan penutup wajah yang juga hitam. Orang itu mengintip dari jendela di sebelah ruangan itu. Dia melihat lampu terakhir dimatikan dan Isshin memasuki kamarnya. Orang itu langsung mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang. Seorang lagi muncul berpakaian sama. Dia mengangguk pasti. Kemudian diambilnya sesuatu yang mirip linggis pendek.

"Klek!!" orang kedua berusaha mencongkel jendela dengan susah payah. Temannya yang sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar sesekali menatap orang kedua itu dengan sebal.

"Lama banget sih lu!" seru orang pertama dengan lirih setelah lima menit menunggu.

"Berisik lu! Berat tau!" tandas orang kedua. Dia masih berkutat dengan linggis dan jendela yang tak bergeser sama sekali.

"Coba gue buka," kata orang pertama kemudian mengambil alih linggis. Orang kedua langsung mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tak ada yang terjadi pada jendela itu selama sepuluh menit kemudian. Orang kedua kembali mengambil alih linggis itu.

_Hiiih… ni jendela dipake'in apa sih?_, umpat orang kedua dalam hati.

"Krincing, krincing…," terdengar suara logam beradu. Kedua orang itu diam. Mereka membeku untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang terjadi. Mereka kembali beraktivitas.

"Krincing, krincing…," suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini orang kedua memandang orang pertama dengan curiga.

"Kayanya punya elu tuh," ujar orang kedua yakin.

"Masa'?" jawab orang pertama mengelak. Tapi orang itu tetap merogoh sakunya untuk memeriksa. Dan benar saja, dia mengeluarkan tiga buah kunci yang diikat menjadi satu.

"Hehe… Gue lupa," ujar orang pertama sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kunci paan tuh?" tanya orang kedua menyelidik.

"Ku-kunci jendela ini," jawab orang pertama sambil tersenyum kecut.

"BLETAK!!" orang kedua memukulkan linggisnya ke orang pertama. "Sialan lu! Cadangan energi gue jadi kurang 60% gara-gara buka ni jendela! Eeh… ternyata lu malah punya kuncinya," kata orang kedua jengkel.

"Sorry, bro! Gue lupa kalo gue udah ambil ni kunci di meja kerja bokap," kata orang pertama cengingisan. Dia buru-buru membuka jendela kamar Nnoitra. Kedua orang itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hmph… cepetan yuk! Udah setengah dua belas lebih!" ajak orang pertama lirih. Orang kedua itu memandang wajah Nnoitra dengan sedih. Orang pertama cepat-cepat menyadarkannya. Mereka berdua bersusah-payah menggotong tubuh Nnoitra keluar lewat jendela.

"Untung dia kagak diinfus. Susah nyabutin kabelnya," tandas orang pertama yang menggotong kaki Nnoitra. Mereka keluar dengan selamat tanpa gangguan apapun dari kamar itu. Dengan hati-hati mereka keluar dari pekarangan rumah menuju mobil yang diparkir di ujung gang.

"Fuahh… Mission Accomplished!" seru orang pertama yang duduk di sebelah setir sambil melepas penutup wajahnya. Orang itu berambut oranye. Yes! He is Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan orang di sebelahnya adalah Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. Mereka berdua menculik Nnoitra untuk dibawa menemui Ulquiorra seperti kata hantu itu sebelumnya.

"Cabut, Gimm!" Ichigo mengomando Grimmjow menuju kediaman Renji.

- - -

"Beres?" tanya Renji saat keduanya tiba di rumah Renji. Ichigo dan Grimmjow mengacungkan jempol bersamaan.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika memasukkan sesaji ke tempat duduk paling belakang di mobil. Yumichika duduk di belakang sendirian. Renji dan Ikkaku duduk di bangku tengah sambil menopang tubuh Nnoitra yang pucat pasi. Sementara Ichigo duduk di sebelah Grimmjow yang menyetir. Mereka berangkat menuju rumah Grimmjow yang letaknya agak jauh dari blok itu. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdoa agar mereka dapat menang dari roh penasaran Byakushi dan tidak ikut terserang seperti Nnoitra.

"Kriuk! Kriuk!" Yumichika mendengar seseorang yang sedang makan di sebelahnya. Padahal dia yakin bahwa dirinya sendirian di bangku belakang.

Yumichika menoleh perlahan dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Dan…

"HUWA!!!" Yumichika menjerit sampai Grimm hilang konsentrasi dan membuat mobil oleng.

"_Mau?"_ ternyata Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelah Yumichika –entah sejak kapan-. Ulquiorra menyodorkan sebungkus keripik ke Yumichika. Yumi mencomot keripik itu takut-takut. Semua mata tertuju pada Ulquiorra dan kembali ke depan begitu hantu itu melirik mereka.

"Dapet keripik kentang dari mana?" tanya Yumichika gemetaran.

"_Oh… ini sesaji dari pemilik Urahara Store untuk bayaran atas bantuan saya yang telah membuat tokonya laris,"_ jawab Ulquiorra dingin sambil terus mengunyah keripiknya.

_Gimana caranya coba?_, batin Yumichika bingung.

"Bai de wei, Ulqui-sama kenapa numpang ni mobil?" tanya Ikkaku datar.

"_Saya sedang malas terbang,"_ jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Lima sekawan hanya ber-oh ria.

"_Lagipula saya tidak tahu jalan ke rumah Grimmjow. Terakhir saya ke sana 150 tahun lalu,"_ sambung Ulquiorra yang kontan membuat pendengarnya kejatuhan sweatdrop segede gunung.

- - -

"Huft… Sampai juga," Ikkaku mendesah saat mereka mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah Grimmjow.

Mereka berebut masuk ke rumah itu begitu Grimm membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Mereka menuju ke ruang tengah untuk memulai ritual pemanggilan. Ulquiorra duduk bersila di tengah ruangan. Setelah melafalkan beberapa mantra dia pun bangkit dan menggambar sebuah **pentacle*** yang mencakup ruangan itu. Lima sekawan hanya diam dan mengamati pekerjaan Ulquiorra. Beberapa saa kemudian Ulquiorra membuat tubuh Nnoitra terangkat ke tengah pentacle dan meletakkannya di sana.

"_Mana sesajinya?"_ tanya Ulquiorra. Renji menyodorkan sesaji yang telah dipersiapkannya. Ulquiorra mendelik saat melihat sesaji itu.

"MAKSUD SAYA SESAJI UNTUK BYAKUSHI! BUKAN UNTUK SAYA!" seru Ulquiorra murka. Renji dkk langsung menciut. Mereka benar-benar tak paham dengan perintah Ulquiorra.

"Yang seperti ini kan?" tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis menyodorkan senampan penuh kembang tujuh rupa dan kopi pahit.

"Tatsuki!?" Grimmjow terkejut saat menyadari ternyata gadis itu adalah Tatsuki. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu," ujarnya.

"Rukia-sweety!? Kenapa kamu di sini?" Ichigo ikutan kaget saat melihat gadis di belakang Tatsuki yang ternyata Rukia.

"Honey, kejamnya kau nggak memberitahuku tentang semua ini!" Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo saking jengkelnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyusahkan.

Ulquiorra menerima sesaji yang dibawa Tatsuki kemudian menyuruh semua orang keluar dari pentacle itu. Dia berkata bahwa Byakushi takkan bisa menyerang orang yang berada di luar pentacle jika Ulquiorra sudah membawa hantu itu ke dalam pentacle.

"Yakin kita aman di sini?" tanya Ikkaku setengah berbisik pada Yumichika. Yumi mengangguk pasti. Jelas aja yakin banget. Dirinya sudah jadi 'pemuda berkalung bawang putih'. Renji langsung sibuk berdzikir. Ichigo megangin kepalanya yang sakit abis dijambak Rukia. Grimmjow dan Tatsuki malah nimbang garam untuk berjaga-jaga.

_Datang_, batin Ulquiorra dalam hati. "Komamura!" dia memanggil anjingnya yang langsung hadir di sebelahnya.

Bagaikan di lemari es, suhu ruangan seolah menurun drastis. Hawa menusuk langsung saja terasa. Mereka menyadari sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Mereka saling merapatkan diri.

_Apa ini?_, tanya Grimmjow dalam hati. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup begitu kencang.

"_Lama tak jumpa,"_ tiba-tiba Byakushi muncul di depan Grimmjow. Dia sudah menghunus katana-nya. Grimmjow terbelalak kaget.

"Wush…" kali ini Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba berdiri membelakanginya. Tatapannya bertemu langsung dengan mata Byakushi. Byakushi sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia cepat tersadar. Dia menyeringai kemudian melayangkan katana-nya pada Ulquiorra.

"Sring!" Ulquiorra menahan laju katana Byakushi dengan katana-nya. Ada yang aneh…

_Katana-nya patah!_, seru Ikkaku dalam hati. Sama seperti teman-temannya, dia terkejut melihat katana milik Ulquiorra yang ternyata tinggal separuh. Katana itu mungkin patah dalam pertarungan berpuluh tahun lalu.

"_Apa kabar?"_ tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Tap!" Byakushi melompat ke belakang. Dia tersenyum sinis. _"Jadi sekarang kau membantu manusia?"_ tanyanya sembari mengelus katana.

"_Bukan urusanmu,"_ timpal Ulquiorra datar.

Byakushi mengernyit jengkel. _"Cih! Sampai mati pun kau tetap keras kepala!"_ Byakushi melancarkan serangan keduanya. Ulquiorra tetap berdiri tenang. Tak bergeming.

"BLAM!" Byakushi terpental. Seolah ada dinding yang membatasinya dari Ulquiorra. Dia bangkit dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan lantainya. Dia melihat cahaya hijau muda berpendar membentuk sebuah gambar.

"_Kau tak mengenali ini?"_ tanya Ulquiorra kemudian memasuki pentacle. Ternyata gambar pentacle itulah yang membentengi Byakushi. Dia melayang dengan tenang sembari menatap sekelilingnya.

"_Sebut saja ini segel untuk pertarungan kita,"_ ucap Ulquiorra serius. Detik berikutnya dia bergerak menyerang Byakushi. Pertarunganpun tak terelakkan lagi. Komamura hanya berdiri di sebelah Nnoitra sembari mengawasi tuannya bertarung.

"Kenapa anjing itu tak membantu?" tanya Renji heran.

"Dia harus menjaga Nnoitra. Peraturannya, korban tak boleh tersentuh oleh Byakushi selama masa 'hibernasi' seperti Nnoitra. Kalau sampai tersentuh dan Byakushi membangkitkan sisi kegelapan Nnoitra bisa gawat," jelas Tatsuki. Renji mengangguk mengerti.

Grimmjow merasa penasaran dengan penjelasan Tatsuki. "Apa yang gawat?" tanyanya.

Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan menatap pemuda itu dengan cemas. "Byakushi bisa dengan bebas memerintahkannya. Termasuk membunuh kita," katanya kemudian.

"Kekuatannya pun akan meningkat melebihi batas manusia normal. Bisa dibilang dia akan kehilangan sisi manusianya," tandas Rukia. Grimmjow jadi tambah khawatir dibuatnya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu Ulquiorra.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bertarung melawan Byakushi?" tanya Yumichika yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Ikkaku.

"Kalau Byakushi musnah, korbannya akan terbebas," jawab Ikkaku tegas. Tatsuki dan Rukia mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka hanya bisa menunggu Ulquiorra dan berharap-harap cemas bahwa hantu itu bisa memenangkan pertarungan.

"_Belum puaskah kau kacaukan semuanya?"_ tanya Ulquiorra sambil menangkis serangan Byakushi.

"_Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku?"_ Byakushi balik bertanya. Mereka berdua saling menatap benci.

"_Cih! Memang tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu!"_ seru Ulquiorra murka. Dia menyerang Byakushi membabi buta. Tampak sekali bahwa hantu itu menyimpan dendam begitu dalam pada Byakushi. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tenang berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Sesuatu telah mengganggu pikirannya sejak lama.

-

_--FLASHBACK mode : ON--_

Ratusan tahun lalu,

Pagi itu matahari tampaknya enggan bersinar terang. Cuaca juga tidak begitu besahabat. Awan hitam menggantung di langit. Membuat orang-orang enggan beraktivitas. Begitu pula dengan istana yang tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir dan pengawal yang berdiri mematung di setiap pintu masuk ruangan.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat mengenakan kimono berjalan lambat-lambat sambil menundukkan kepala. Sebuah katana tergendong di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya seorang dari daerah miskin. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Siapa kau?" seorang pengawal menghentikannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku ingin bertemu pangeran Byakushi," ucapnya tak mempedulikan pertanyaan si pengawal.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya? Lagipula dia takkan sudi menerima tamu macam kau," ejek pengawal lain. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Katakan bahwa aku utusan Aizen-sama," ujar pemuda itu pendek.

"Cih!" umpat pengawal pertama jengkel. Dia meninggalkan kawannya bersama pemuda itu dan menemui pangeran di ruangannya yang berjarak sekitar 15m dari gerbang. Pemuda itu menunggu dengan diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian pengawal pertama datang dan menyuruh pemuda itu menemui pangeran.

Ruangan pangeran tertata rapi. Tak terlalu luas ataupun sempit. Di bagian belakang terdapat kolam berukuran sedang yang berisik dengan gemericik air. Pemuda itu agak tidak senang mendengarnya. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Pemuda itu duduk bersila. Tangannya bersedekap. Tak lama setelahnya matanya terpejam. Sepertinya dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaganya.

"Tek," pemuda itu terbangun tiba-tiba karena suara cangkir. Seorang pemuda lebih tua darinya duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Dia adalah pangeran Byakushi. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk memberi hormat atau sekedar salam. Dia menatap Byakushi dengan matanya yang dingin.

"Jadi kau adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer yang dibicarakan Aizen?" tanya Byakushi sembari menuangkan teh kemudian menyodorkan cangkir itu ke pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali. Tangannya tetap bersedekap.

"Ada misi yang harus kau jalankan," kata Byakushi. Ulquiorra menatap Byakushi tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

-NYAMBUNG LAGI-

* * *

Hmph… Chapter ini panjang banget. Kian membingungkan pula! Rasanya pengen mbenturin kepala ke tembok saking stresnya. Oya, bagi yang nggak tau **pentacle**, itu adalah gambar berupa lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar bintang, biasanya digunakan dalam ilmu magis orang barat.

Saatnya Shouta membacakan review. Silakan…

Shouta : Yosh! Kita mulai saja.

Pertama dari **Kumiko Aluto**. Eh, jangan kepikiran ganti nama, aku juga suka lagunya Aluto koq ^-^

Kedua dari **Hana Yazawa**. Prihatin yah sama keadaan Ulqui… Soalnya chapie depan dia bakalan bener-bener disiksa ama Nana. Khukhukhu…

Ketiga dari **Tie males login**, Nana nanya "Napa males login?" -gak mutu-. Ternyata reader sukanya yang 'sweet' gituh ye? -geleng-geleng-. Tapi bagus juga kok. Hehehe…

Keempat dari **Yuinayuki-chan**, yah, begitulah! Tatsu suka Grimm, Grimm suka Tatsu, tapi Nana sebenernya ga suka kalo Grimm suka ama Tatsu. Wah, terlalu banyak kata 'suka'…

Kelima dari **Ni-chan d'SoraYuki**. Exacta! Di chapie4 genre-nya romance. Uwaah!!! Nichan pengen dipeluk Grimm? Oke! Cepetan Grimm! -ndorong Grimm-.

Keenam dari **Yumemiru Reirin**. Um… dipikir banyak juga enggak. Soalnya Nana buat ni pairing cuma buat side story gituh. Pelengkap doang XDXD.

Ketujuh dari **Raeru Nikaido**. Setelah wawancara eksklusif sama Ulqui-kun, dia ga suka pecel lele. Seringan makan gado-gado, katanya. Jadi kau pikir Nana yang jatuh cinte ama Grimm? Wah, Ra ngintip di death note -baca _**diary**_- Nana ye?

Kedelapan dari **El Que Llora**. Kamu sodaranya Ulquiorra? Namanya kog hampir mirip gituh XD. Silakan ikut penerimaan siswa baru X Gakuen taun depan yah! Hoho… Komamura kan tampangnya anjing banget tuh.. Terus Byaku tampangnya dingin, pantes jadi setan.

Terakhir dari **Chizu Michiyo**. Merinding? Sama ngakak? Penemuan baru! Mungkin saking ngakaknya sampe merinding yah? Wah, wah… Hebat! Barusan di-update nih…

Hmph… selesai sudah. Kudu minta tambahan gaji nih!

Shouta: "Na, dah selese tugasnya."

Nana: "Hm? Ya udah, makan gih! Keburu gue embat opor lu!"

Shouta: "Oke! Oke! Penutup dulu gih…"

Nana: "Iya, met lebaran buat yang merayakan. Mohon maap lahir batin."

Shouta: "Jangan lupa RnR! Sankyu…"


End file.
